Dark Blood
by fragance
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Harry se siente ajeno a su propio mundo, pero las cosas cambian drásticamente cuando Harry descubre lo que en verdad es Draco M. y decide sacrificarse para proteger nuevamente a todos. Vampiros. SlashDxH
1. Chapter 1

Dark blood

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes a excepción de Ian, Aron, Marian, David y Richard, No me pertenecen sino a la gran J. a quien admiraba asta que dejo a Harry con Ginny en el, poco grato, fin de la saga.

**¡!!!°°"!"IMPORTANTE"#$%%**: Esto es o Será un slash (chicoxchico) DracoXHarry, Es un aviso por favor no hagas un comentario desagradable si no te gusta, eres libre de leerlo o no.

1

Ya era más de media noche. Había estado sentado al borde del ventanal y el frío le estaba carcomiendo asta los huesos, decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la muida cama que lo esperaba a solo unos metros, dejo los lentes en la mesita de noche y se recostó. Apenas se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, hace mas de una semana que no dormía bien y esto lo estaba perjudicando física y sicológicamente, pero las extrañas circunstancias y la presencia que sentía que lo observaba cuando se encontraba solo, se lo impedía.

Se acurruco entre las sabanas esperando a que el sueño lo envolviera, pero los pensamientos se rehusaban a dejarlo, la primera noche pensó que había sido su imaginación pero luego, las coincidencias eran muchas, la primera vez que sintió algo extraño estaba con Ron en la sala común, era cerca de las una de la madrugada, se avían quedado para poder terminar uno de los extensos trabajos que la profesora McGonagall les había enviado. Fue entonces, cuando Ron se disponía a levantarse, cuando las luces empezaron a fallar, solo fueron unos segundos en donde el pestañeo de las luces los alarmaron, pero lo que mas alarmo a Harry, fue cuando sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él, un escalofrió lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, miro hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrar nada, Ron le aseguro que probablemente abría sido una corriente a aire y la verdad es que prefirió creer eso, pero una extraña sensación le izo pensar que nuevamente Tom estaría involucrado en lo que estaba pasando, pero eso era imposible puesto que el año pasado había muerto al enfrentarse con él.

Sí, nuevamente estaba en la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería, con dieciocho años de edad, y cursando el ultimo año, pero debía hacerlo, había dado su palabra, haría todo para que las personas volviera a confiar y retomar sus vidas como antes ya que él era, el nuevo salvador del mundo, el hechicero más "poderoso" de toda Gran Bretaña.

El muevo ministro, un tipo llamado Daniel Jonson, se había encargado de que todo avanzara con mas rapidez, le ministerio fue limpiado y reconstruido en menos de un mes, cada foco de ataques (que generalmente eran, mortifagos que aun seguían fiel a Voldemort) eran apagados lo mas rápido posible. Nunca, según lo que escuchaba, habían tenido un ministro tan eficaz en su trabajo. Y era por él, la razón de que tanto Harry como sus amigos, se encontrasen terminando el último curso. "Era una negligencia" según el "que los jóvenes no terminaran sus estudios de forma correspondiente", por lo cual había decretado que cada joven, que no salía aun de Hogwarts o que el año recién pasado estuvieran cursando el séptimo año, deberían volver y repetir el curso por el bien de la sociedad, el echo de que un montón de mortifagos hayan impartido las clases era una aberración y las ideas erróneas que pudieron haber dejado, fueran borradas de inmediato. En pocas palabras, "todo joven de 11 a 18 años, tenia que volver a Hogwarts y realizar nuevamente el ultimo año".

Él tipo le caía bien, fue el quien le dio las gracias departe de todo el "mundo" por haberlos salvado, Harry se había negado diciendo que solo había sido suerte y que el triunfo se debía a la ayuda de todos, Daniel había negado con la cabeza y le dijo que si no hubiera sido por él, nadie habría tenido las confianza necesarias para enfrentarse al mago tenebroso. Lamentaba que la vida de Harry corriera peligro y que trataría de que en adelante Harry tuviera la vida de un chico normal (entre lo posible), tal cual se lo merecía. ¡¡Pero se había pasado!! Obligarlo a volver a un lugar que le traía más recuerdos dolorosos y que término separándolo más de lo que se podía llamar "normal".

Pero ya no le molestaba, estaba con sus amigos y eso le alegraba, ya no quería estar solo, cada vez que lo estaba, tristes recuerdos lo embriagaban y lo hacía sentirse ahogado en un cáliz de dulces recuerdos. Estaba herido, aun que no lo demostrase, había perdido a toda su familia, Remus, lo ultimo que le quedaba, había muerto junto a su esposa, dejándolo completamente solo. Sabia que dentro de la familia Weasly tendría un lugar, pero ellos estaban llorando su propia perdida. Tantas personas habían muerto ¡y todo era su culpa, como no lo había visto antes!, si no hubiera sido un mocoso insensato y hubiera actuado con rapidez y eficacia, no habrían muerte que lamente, todos estarían con sus seres queridos y él aun tendría a Sirius y a Remus a su lado.

2

Despierta… Harry, Despierta - lentamente fue abriendo los parpados, se sentía cansado y el cuerpo no le respondía correctamente. Deseaba seguir durmiendo pero la voz preocupada de su amigo le ayudo a reunir fuerzas para incorporarse en la cama.

Pensé que nunca despertarías- Ron lo miraba preocupado, estaba casi enzima suyo y eso le incomodo, Ron se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y se corrió sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Gracias…- se incorporo con cuidado y miro para las otras camas, hay en cada una, sus compañeros de cuarto lo observaban atentamente, suspiro y pregunto por la razón de aquel alboroto.

Estabas gritando amigo- Ron lo miro extrañado- decías algo acerca de un hombre encapuchado que te miraba, asta que al parecer te ataco o algo así por que estabas gritando a todo pulmón… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Negó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada acerca de aquel sueño. Y un molesto dolor en la nuca le impedía hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlo. Con un poco de dificultad se levanto y se dirigió al baño bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

¿Que creen que le este pasando?, a estado muy raro estos últimos días- pregunto

Neville.

Debe de estar muy cansado, piensa que derroto al-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado y todo el mundo esta detrás de "el joven que venció", todo el mundo lo quiere cerca- le contesto Seamos.

Pero las mismas personas que halaban lo que izo, lo condenan, piensan que es una aberración, un arma de doble filo que se puede poner en su contra- el silencio se izo en la habitación, cada palabra pronunciada por Ron les izo comprender lo difícil de la situación- esa es una de las razones por la cual el ministro lo tiene aquí, para mantenerlo vigilado. Claro que Harry no sabe sobre esto, puesto que el mismo se ha mantenido alejado del mundo y nosotros no hemos querido causarle más dolor, a sufrido mucho por todos y saber que las mismas personas por las cuales da su vida, le pagan de esta forma, tratándolo como un moustro, lo terminaría destrozando.

Las miradas se cruzaron y en un mutuo acuerdo quedaron en que harían lo posible para que su compañero, pudiera tener la vida que se merecía.

3

Lejos de Hogwarts, entre los bosque del sur, un imponente palacio se levantaba a horillas de un enorme lago, a primera vista se notaba la magnificencia de la construcción, cada parte del lugar, comenzando por el jardín principal estaba perfectamente pulcro al igual que la fachada de la mansión. Un lugar hermoso, para quien lo viera.

El espeso bosque, hacia del lugar, difícil de encontrar, aparte de las muchas protecciones que mantenían en este, como una implacable fortaleza, ya que las personas que habitaban tan esplendido y esquisto lugar eran unas de las mas importantes e imponentes del mundo mágico, pero no tan solo por la posición económica y social de la que disfrutaban, sino también por un secreto que muy pocos sabían…

Mon chéri– Lucius llamo la atención de su esposa que se encontraba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro bastante grueso.

Mon amour?- contesto ella, acercándose rápidamente a la cama donde se encontraba su marido. Había sufrido mucho, pensaba que el hombre que amaba había muerto en el ataque, pero su dolor desapareció cuando unos días después que todo acabara, el mismo Lucius, habías aparecido en la entrada de la mansión. El problema estaba en el estado en el que había llegado, pensó que lo perdería en ese mismo momento, pero logro mantenerlo con vida y curar sus heridas.

Estaba pensando en nuestro hijo, me preocupa su próximo comportamiento, todo esto fue muy repentino a pesar de esto, lo a tomado bastante bien, a aprendido a controlarse con el tiempo pero aun así me preocupa- Narcissa miro con cariño a su esposo, al contrario de lo que representara era una persona muy sensible y preocupada.

En estos momentos no nos queda nada mas que hacer, es mayor y tiene perfecto conocimiento de sus acciones, las equivocaciones lo ayudaran a madurar... sabes que no es una persona común, se a vuelto distante y calculador, pero eso es de esperar, en algo el don oscuro le debió a ver influido, solo esperemos que se pueda controlar y no ataque a la primeras persona que "encienda su instinto".- la mujer se movió un tanto nerviosa por lo que podría significar eso.

¿Tan poca confianza le tienen al chico?- la pareja voltio para encontrarse con un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

No te esperábamos Richard - saludo Lucius, Narcissa a su vez lo invito a entrar.

Recuerden que el don le trasfiere no solo poder, sino también sabiduría y experiencia muy poco comunes- Era un hombre alto, de piel extremadamente blanca. Ojos color azul intenso y cabellos castaños, era hermoso ante cualquier persona que lo viera.

Pero aun así, es joven y los instintos de por sí, para un joven son difíciles de controlar y aun más, si se lleva el don con él- Lucius izo una pausa.- el cuerpo se lo pedirá, para poder sobrevivir necesita de otras criaturas, su instinto poco a poco se podría convertir en el de un animal- Narcissa lo miro con reproche por las palabras utilizadas para su hijo-Nessi... tu sabes que es cierto- contesto las palabras mudas de su mujer- un animal que solo pensara en su presa.

Mas que nadie se de eso Lucius, y estaré cerca, a recibido un don bastante especial, mas aun que el mió, somos lo mismo, la misma raza pero la fuente que lo a transformado lo a convertido en alguien extremada mente poderoso entre nosotros. Y a la ves en un peligro para todos. Esperemos que nada le haga perder el control.

4

Jóvenes, Jóvenes, atención por favor – La directora se levanto y desde su puesto en el Gran comedor se dirigió a los cientos de personas que la observaban.- como se abran dolo cuenta, han pasado estas tres ultimas semanas si profesor de DCAO, debido a lo complicado que es encontrar una persona que acepte el cargo, por motivos que ustedes ya conocen- como un eco se escucho "la maldición", pero siguió sin reparar en ello- Pero gracias a su gran corazón el mismo se a ofrecido a impartir estas clases, jóvenes, les presento al nuevo maestro de DCAO, el profesor Richard Mutiere.

Un gran alboroto se invadió las mesas en el gran comedor, gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa recorrieron el lugar. – Silencio, el tomara las clases desde mañana, espero que se comporten con el-El lugar se lleno de murmullos y no era para menos, era un hombre guapísimo.

Esto es sorprendente, Richard Mutiere, uno de los más grandes investigadores que existe de criaturas mágicas nos impartirá clases!! No puede ser!!- Exclamo feliz Hermione.

Yo no había escuchado nunca de el – dijo Harry, aun no podía creer, que alguien en su sano juicio aceptase ese puesto, ya que era sabido por todos que el puesto estaba maldito.

A mi me da mala espina- Dijo Ron.

Lo que pasa es que estas celoso hermanito- Ginny recibió una mirada acecina, pero no le izo caso y volvió la vista hacia la mesa de profesores. Era sorprendente, dos profesores guapos el mismo año, Hogwarts se estaba volviendo un edén, para cualquier mujer. A comienzo de año se había presentado el profesor David Smith, en reemplazo del fallecido profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, quien también había muerto en combate.

Celoso de que, ¿de un par de tipos de cara bonita?-Dijo con voz amenazante.

Ron, ambos son lo mejor en sus campos de especialidad- contesto Hemione, quien también no dejaba de mirar la mesa de los profesores con cara boba.

Hay no, ¿tu también?- Ron las miro indignado, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del gran comedor murmurando algo como "mujeres".

5

Escuche que Malfoy también volvería este año, el muy desgraciado, toda su familia debería estar pudriéndose en una maldita celda de askaban- Ron miraba con odio donde generalmente se encontraba el rubio- no se como los dejaron impunes.

Ya era tarde y dirigían ha la sala común, no había mucha gente por lo que pudieron acomodarse al lado de la chimenea.

Ron, sabes perfectamente que fue Harry el que los ayudo, el tendrá sus razones, ¿no es así Harry? - pregunto la chica.

Narssisa me salvo la vida, justo en el momento mas indicado- contesto Harry en modo defensivo- se lo debía.

Pero tu salvaste a su hijo de morir calcinado, estaban a mano!!- contraataco el pelirrojo.

Ella no savia eso Ron, pero no discutamos eso, además la familia Malfoy a donado gran cantidad de dinero para ayudar a la reconstrucción del Londres mágico.- Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, jamás pensaron que su amiga los defendería.

Pero aun así, siguen disfrutando de toda clase de privilegios a aparte de seguir siendo las personas más ricas del Reino Unido.- la chica se dio por vencida, tratar de convencer a su pelirrojo amigo seria sin lugar a duda un terrible dolor de cabeza.

6

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo izo volver a la realidad, había recordado el rostro de Sirius en el momento en que caía por el velo y el dolor no tardo en comprimirle el pecho, poco a poco se estaba quedando solo, los seres que mas amaba lo abandonaban, sus padres, Sirius, Dumblendore( a pesar de que este ultimo había admitido que había manipulado su vida), amigos y por ultimo el único que lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, había muerto, Remus también lo había dejado. Esa guerra solo le había dejado dolor, sufrimiento y una sensación de vació que lo atormentaba noche y día. ¿Pero que había hecho mal, para merecer tanto dolor? Había "salvado al mundo", todos habían puesto sus esperanzas en él, desde que apenas lograba tener un par de años de vida, su existencia estaba grabada en piedra, o vencía al señor tenebroso, o moría y junto a el las esperanzas de millones de magos y brujas. Todo lo habían dejado en manos de de un adolescente de 17 años que apenas podía con su propio sufrimiento, que en lugar de estar preocupado por un loco que quería hacerse del mundo, debería haberse preocupado de sus estudios, chicas y lo que las hormonas le pedían. Pero no, aceptando lo que otros le impusieron dio su vida para el bien de los demás. Había ganado y a pesar de ello, todavía no era libre del karma que cargaba en sus hombros, había matado, no directamente, pero había sido responsable, aun fuera de un malvado, había manchado sus manos por otros, otros que se lo agradecían con el miedo y el desprecio. Ron y Hermione trataron de ocultárselo, pero no fue necesario, el hecho de solo ver como sus propios compañeros se apartaban con miedo, como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, le dañaba mucho más de lo que el mismo trataba de aparentar.

Estaba solo, solo y nadie comprendía su dolor, dolor no únicamente psicológico sino también físico, su cuerpo se había resentido, sentía como poco a poco la magia se desaparecía, como cuando una llave queda mal cerrada, lenta y dolorosamente. No se lo había contado a nadie y tampoco tenia pensado hacerlo iba a sufrir solo como siempre lo hacia, esperando que se apiadasen de el y lo dejasen por fin descansar en paz, junto a su familia que lo esperaba en un lugar mejor…

¡Harry!, por fin te encuentro- Ginny trataba de calmar su respiración, le sonrió calidamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se acomodaba a su lado- te estuve buscando por todos lados. ¿Estas bien?

Harry le contesto con una sonrisa, Ginny seguía a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la semana después de que todo hubo acabado, habían charlado acerca de su relación, llegaron al acuerdo de intentarlo nuevamente, pero Harry sabia que no iban a durar mucho mas, no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, el estaba muriendo poco a poco y darle mas esperanza solo dañaría su corazón en el momento de la verdad.

Solo estaba pensando- le contesto y con cariño beso su mejilla, ya no podía tocar sus labios, se sentía culpable. Le acaricio el cabello y espero a que la chica hablase.

Harry, muy pronto será el aniversario de matrimonio de mis padres, y van a celebrarlo con una sena familiar- lo miro a los ojos- queremos que asistas como parte de la familia, como ya lo eres.

Además quisiera que hagamos oficial nuestro noviazgo- la chica se ruborizo al decir aquellas palabras y bajo un poco la vista. Harry la miro con dolor, tenia que parar eso antes de hacerle mas daño, acaricio las mejillas de la chica, tendría que hacerlo lo antes posible.

7

Señora, el carruaje esta listo- la mujer asintió y le pidió al criado que se marchase, cuando este hubo abandonado la habitación, retomo la conversación con la persona frente a sí.

-Draco, espero que entiendas lo muy valioso y peligroso que eres, necesitamos ponerte fuera de peligro asta que se realice el ritual, es por ello que se decidió que regresaras a Hogwarts, será el mejor lugar para mantenerte apartado de los "pequeños inconvenientes"- la mujer sonrió, el joven que tenia en frente mantenía los ojos serrados, como analizando las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar.

-Tenemos que mantenerte oculto asta ese momento, sino, tendríamos a un sinfín de criaturas detrás de ti, solo espero que nos entiendas- sabia que aceptaría, era un joven muy sensato y por ello es que lo aceptaría como nuevo líder, los del consejo pensaban que lo podrían manipular a su antojo, pero ella estaba segura que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, tenia el carácter de un líder y la sabiduría de un gran sabio. Pero estaba en peligro, los que se enteraran tratarían de matarlo para tomar ellos el trono y al no ser "coronado", no tenia la seguridad necesaria, puesto que el líder de los vampiros era intocable, una ves echo el ritual.

Lo tengo presente querida Marian, nadie buscaría en ese lugar, eso esta claro, pero hay algo que me preocupa- abrió los ojos y le dirigió la mirada- aun no puedo controlarme totalmente y ¿si pierdo el control?

Tranquilo ya mande a dos aliados que te ayudaran a mantenerte a raya, ellos son experimentados y saben perfectamente como controlarse. Además que me encargare que les llegué alimento todas las noches-sonrió con malicia al mencionar la ultima frase.

-¿Que irónico no?, Interactuar con la comida- sonrió con cansancio.

-Recuerda que ase poco tu también eras humano Draco, aun que gran parte de la menoría de Aron ahora te pertenezca, no olvides que tus recuerdos están volviendo de a poco, las cosas ya no las percibes igual que antes, asta el tiempo corre para ti, distinto que para los humanos- Marian, era una de las que poseían el don oscuro ase mas tiempo, era una de los milenarios, y la mas antigua del consejo. Su palabra era como una ley y su veredicto seguido por muchos.

-Ya es hora de partir- Draco se levanto, con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de la mujer. Había llegado la hora de ver si era capas de controlarse al encontrarse rodiado de tantos mortales, en los últimos meses se había llegado a dar cuenta de que tan delicados podían llegar a ser, esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

8

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Richard Mutiere, como ya se abran enterado – les dirigió una encantadora sonrisa que saco mas de un suspiro- Que soy investigador de criaturas mágicas, conozco de los venenos y antídotos, hechizos y contra hechizos que les podrían ser útiles en alguna situación.

las criaturas de la noche, son mi especialidad, aquellas que viven en las tinieblas. La mayoría de las personas creen que son horribles y escalofriantes, peligrosas y malvadas, pero no todas son así, hay criaturas hermosas y muy apacibles, otras igualmente hermosas pero peligrosas, otras horribles pero que no te podrían dañar ni aunque lo quisieran, en estas criaturas nos dedicaremos este semestre, descubrirán su poder y asta que punto pueden enfrentar a una.

La clase estaba bastante atenta, no estaba seguro si seria por lo interesante de la plática o por la atracción que los humanos suelen tener cuando uno de ellos se encontraba cerca. Solía atraer a mucha gente, pero eso no era más que una artimaña para poder alimentarse con más facilidad. Claro, si la comida se entregaba en bandeja de plata, era mucho más fácil, pero poco interesante. Le excitaba las presas difíciles, aquellas que no se le tiran a los pies en la primera ocasión, sino las que asían de la casería un juego apasionante.

Bien jóvenes, en la pagina treinta del libro "Visión nocturna" encontraran una pequeña introducción sobre lo que veremos, una de las criaturas mas bellas y a la ves peligrosas del mundo oscuro- Esto seria interesante, si alguien llegaba a darse cuenta de lo que era él y su compañero David, habría un gran alboroto. Les daría todas las herramientas solo deberían atar cabos. La razón de por que quería que alguien lo descubriera, era simple, seria muy interesante ver las reacciones de aquellos jóvenes inexpertos.- ¿alguna pregunta?

-Profesor…- un alumno de la casa de gryffindor levanto la mano un poco temeroso.- ¿las clases serán solo teóricas o también abran practicas?

La teoría es parte importante para el conocimiento, ni uno es mas importante que el otro, por lo cual las clases serán combinadas, tendremos las introducción y luego la demostración- sonrió a la clase, lo cual izo suspirar a muchas y uno que otro sonrojo masculino, eso le causo mas gracia, todos caían en sus redes- un sabio no llega a ser sabio solo por el conocimiento de los libros, ni un gran expediciónista lo es sin un conocimiento previo.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente las historias que contaba el profesor Richard, como el había pedido que lo llamaran, eran mas interesantes de lo que pensaron. Sus incursiones dentro de las selvas y grandes abismos, dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

¿No es excelente?- pregunta Hermione luego de abandonar el aula, con un suspiro- inteligente y guapísimo.

Herm… es un profesor- Molesto Harry, asiendo que la chica se pusiese roja- al parecer le gustan mayorcitos.

Este yo…- intento defenderse pero la había atrapado.

Hermione, Ese tipo es un fresco que a caso no te das cuenta!! Le coqueteaba a cuanta le mirase- Ron estaba rojo, no sabia la razón, pero ese profeso-rucho de cuarta se las iba a ver con un Weasly.

9

Amo, ya hemos llegado- el chofer le abrió la puerta para que el y Ian bajasen. Por fin volvía a ver ese imponente castillo donde había pasado casi siete años estudiando magia, si eso lo recordaba perfectamente, las clases, el gran comedores, el lago y sus amigos, lastima que no podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos, deseaba tanto estar con aquellos que nunca le fallaron.

Era de noche, alrededor de las once y media, por lo cual todos los estudiantes deberían estar en sus respectivas casas. Miro la oscura silueta que se formaba por la estructura del castillo a contra luz de la luna, era hermoso.

Se ajusto bien la capa antes de comenzar la caminata Hacia la entrada del castillo. A lo lejos en esta misma se encontraban tres personas, con sus nuevas habilidades descubrió de inmediato de quienes se trataba, la mujer era McGonagall y los otros, debería ser David y Richard, ase tiempo que no los veía. Sonrió, estaba seguro que ellos ya sabían de quienes se trataba a pesar de estar tapados casi completamente con las capas. Pero al parecer la nueva directora aun se encontraba un poco nerviosa y no era para menos, tendría en su escuela al próximo líder Vampiro y un escuadrón de ellos para defenderlo (refiriéndose a Richard, David e Ian)

Es un placer excelencia- los dos hombres hicieron una pequeña reverencia, cuan do llegaron junto a ellos.

Vasta con tonteras, saben perfectamente que odio que hagan eso- les reprocho Draco sin bajarse la capucha.

Es nuestro deber saludar correctamente a nuestro próximo líder, Draco- Este negó con la cabeza, David nunca perdería lo cortes ni aun con sus amigos.

Joven Malfoy- Saludo McGonagall, estaba nerviosa se le notaba en los movimientos que realizaba y lo agitado de su respiración.- pero será mejor que entremos luego podréis charlar con mas calma.

Siguieron a la mujer asta el despacho del director, el cual esta usaba. Los izo acomodarse apareciendo sillas bastante cómodas, sabia lo fijadas que eran aquellas criaturas, les encantaba el lujo y no aceptaban menos.

Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta joven Malfoy, e sido advertida de las razones y su estado en estos momentos, por ende, de lo que es usted y sus compañeros- se acomodo las gafas- en un principio me pareció una idea alocada y peligrosa, pero a un alumno nunca se les da la espalda. Además que me ayudo a encontrar a tal distinguidos jóvenes que aceptaron amablemente tomar los puestos que estaban bacantes en el profesorado.

Es un placer ayudar, madame- ambos asintieron.

Pero tengo que saber a que nos atenemos al tenerlos aquí- Pregunta la directora, Draco que se había mantenido con la capa se la saco. El rostro de Minerva se transformo, el chico era hermoso, mas de lo que cualquier persona hubiese imaginado, mantenía su buena estatura, sus ojos grises eran mas intensos y su cabello lo llevaba mucho mas largo.

Este podría ser un inconveniente- Ian sonrió al ver a la mujer que había quedado sin habla, a Draco que le molestaba la situación saco su barrita y le apunto susurrando unas palabras. De inmediato minerva despertó, y miro nuevamente sorprendida al joven que tina delante.

¿No que los vampiros no pueden usar magia?- sabia perfectamente lo tontamente que se había comportado, pero lo que había hecho Draco le sorprendió mas de lo que había imaginado.

Draco es especial y por ello puede hacer mas cosas de las que nosotros podemos – Ian se acerco y tomo la mano de McGonagall- soy Ian el mmm… ayudante de Draco.-

Ese Ian paresia ser bastante hiperactivo.

Ian, no molestes a la dama.- Richard se acercó y tomo al chico rubio de la cintura para alejarlo, este quedo sorprendido, apenas se conocían y el canalla ya lo estaba toqueteando!

Richard suéltalo lo estas incomodando- Dijo por fin Draco en un tono frío, esto ya lo estaba aburriendo. Este obedeció a su pesar, no quería tener conflictos con el peliplateado.

Necesitamos habitaciones a parte de lo otros alumnos, no tenemos problemas para salir de día si eso le preocupa, solo Ian que tiene que mantenerse lejos de los rayos directos del sol y por ultimo, nuestra alimentación la recibiremos todas las noches – McGonagall lo miro preocupada- tranquila no vera ni un cadáver, no matamos nuestras presas a menos que sea necesario y ningún alumno será lastimado si se puede evitar- dijo esto con malicia en la voz, pensaba jugar con un que otro antes de la ceremonia.

Bien, entonces tendrán las habitaciones del ala Este, no tiene mucho uso por lo cual no serán molestados y ya me tome la molestia de mandar a arreglar las habitaciones que espero sean de su agrado.

Los jóvenes se marcharon luego de intercambian un par de palabras, por fin podía relajarse, había sido algo extrañamente inquietante tenerlos tanto rato cerca.

Continuara.

Comentarios Autora:

_Espero que les Guste, me estoy esforzando para que salga algo interesante. Se que el comienzo es latoso, pero tenia que ser para introducirlas a lo que esta pasando o pasara dentro de la trama._

_No es mi primer fic, pero si de este tipo, el anterior no lo termine pero espero que este si pueda lograr concluirlo con su ayuda. _

_Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no tengo muy buena ortografía y también la fluidez de la lectura se ve interrumpida por algo incoherente, por eso pido ayuda, si alguien puede ayudarme para corregir esta historia se lo agradecería mucho. Ah!! Antes que se me olvide no se como subir el 2° capitulo alguien me ayuda también con ello?. _

_Gracias y un besote para tods. _


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes a excepción de Ian, Aron, Marian, David y Richard, No me pertenecen sino a la gran J. a quien admiraba asta que dejo a Harry con Ginny, en el poco grato, fin de la saga.

**---IMPORTANTE---**: Esto es o Será un slash (chicoxchico) DracoXHarry, Es un aviso por favor no hagas un comentario desagradable si no te gusta, eres libre de leerlo o no.

**Dark blood**

10

-Harry, amor…- Ginny intentaba no desesperarse pero aquel Gryffindor estaba total mente ido, llevaba ya quince minutos tratando de que le pusiera atención- ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?, el fin de semana es la reunión en casa, mamá dijo que no celebraría ya que apenas han pasado unos meses de la muerte de Fred- dijo con tristeza- por lo cual solo será una reunión con los parientes mas cercanos y amigos íntimos de la familia, es formal, no lo olvides ¿si, cariño?

-No te preocupes no lo olvidara- dijo Hermione acercándose- me encargare que nadie se olvide. Ha… se me olvidaba, felicidades por volver a ser novios!!-

-Gracias Mione, ¿tan obvios somos?- Pregunto la pelirroja, realmente feliz, no le molestaba que los demás se enteraran, era Harry quien había preferido esperar antes de anunciarlo.

-Chicas, lo lamento pero quisiera salir un momento- Harry se levanto, llevándose dos miradas extrañadas- llevare la capa para que nadie me vea, tranquilas, nos vemos-.

Llevaba media hora caminando por los oscuros pasillos el castillo, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre los ventanales haciendo que el lugar tomara un encanto especial. No sabía la razón, pero sentía como algo lo llamara, una presencia extraña pero a la vez familiar que guiaba sus pasos hacia el corredor que daba al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. La sentía cada vez mas cerca, apuro el paso, el corazón le empezó a latir mas rápido, algo le decía que se estaba acercando a algo verdaderamente peligroso pero su cuerpo no coordino con su mente, quien lo llevo directamente a donde sentía la presencia. Al estar cerca se dio cuenta que eran mas de una, dos de ellas pertenecían a sus profesores de pociones y DCAO, una que no conocía y que se manifestaba con menor fuerza y la otra era la que lo estaba llamando. Dio vuelta en el pasillo y vio las cuatro sombras que iban en dirección contraria a él, pero una le llamo la atención, de ella brotaba un poder asombroso, esa debía de ser la razón por la cual llego hasta allí. Estaban de espalda, pero pudo ver un largo cabello plateado ¿una chica? Pensó, no, la contextura no era de una mujer. Decidió seguirlos pero al llegar a la esquina las personas habían desaparecido, busco por los alrededores pero nada, no encontró ni rastros de aquellos personajes.

Decidió volver a la torre, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, dio media vuelta pero no pudo avanzar, dos personas encapuchadas estaban delante de él, ¿Cómo habían llegado sin que los sintiera?, además no podía identificar de quienes de trataban. Los encapuchados se miraron, asintieron y volvieron a mirar a Harry, eso no era nada bueno. Las criaturas se le acercaron y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

11

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba en su cama, los demás chicos aun dormían por lo que debían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana. Recordaba lo que había pasado anoche desde que sintió la presencia hasta que se desmayo cuando las dos criaturas se le estaban acercando, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación, estaba con pijama y en su respectiva cama. El dolor de cabeza se hizo mas intenso, se recostó nuevamente tratando que pasara. No pudo volver a dormir, le inquietaba demasiado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se levanto y fue a los lavados, se ducho y vistió. Al salir, los chicos estaban intentado despertar, lo que indicaba, que era cerca de las siete, por lo cual el comedor ya estaba funcionando y se dirigió a el.

Apenas había una docena de estudiantes de distintas casas y la mitad de los profesores, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor pero algo extraño lo detuvo, la misma presencia de la noche anterior. Empezó a buscar de quien se trataba, habían unos tres de su misma casa, unos dos años menores que miraban al otro extremo del comedor embobados, siguió la dirección de sus miradas, quizás ellos también habían sentido algo extraño en el habiente antes de llegar al punto, poso su mirada en la mesa de profesores, los que se encontraban miraban de la misma forma de sus compañeros de casa y al parecer en la misma dirección. Siguió observando hasta que por fin descubrió lo que estaba pasando. Sentados en la mesa de Slytherin había dos personas que llamaban demasiado la atención, uno era rubio, de pelo despeinado los ojos no los podía distinguir desde tan lejos, pero si se podía dar cuenta de que no era muy alto. El otro, tenía buena altura, cabellos plateados y largos, se podría decir desde lejos que como mínimo les llegaba a la cintura. Eran guapos no lo podía negar, en especial el peli plateado. Un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, ¿como podía pensar eso?, no era el único, se notaba a leguas que a nadie que entraba en el gran comedor les eran indiferentes. No podía despegar la mirada de aquellos Slytherin, ¿quienes eran?, y como si lo hubiera preguntado en voz alta el mayor clavo su mirada en él, ojos grises, como plata liquida, lo atacaron. Estaba seguro que conocía esa mirada… ¡Malfoy!

El hombre que lo miraba era el mismísimo Malfoy. Pero ¿como era posible? Estaba muy cambiado y ¡o Dios! Lo había encontrado guapo, claro que eso nadie lo sabría. El otro chico no lo conocía, de eso podía estar seguro.

-Malfoy-dijo en un susurro, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué dices?- se sobresalto, no había notado en que momento había llegado Hermione y Ron.

-Que ese chico es Draco Malfoy- contesto, apartando la mirada del recién mencionado.

Señalándolo con la cabeza.

-Si, Mione se dio cuenta luego de que pude hacer que volviera a la normalidad, se había quedado embobada mirando a esos dos- Contó Ron mirando con mala cara al otro lado del comedor.

-Ron. No exageres solo quería averiguar de quien se trataba- trato de defenderse, un leve pero perceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, delatándola ante los chicos.- bueno si, me quede mirándolos es que están guapísimos, además no soy la única Harry también lo estaba mirando-. El aludido se tenso y trato de esconder el sonrojo por culpa de la vergüenza.

-Harry no lo estaba mirando como tú, Mione, el no se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada!!- Ron estaba enfadado, se le notaba desde lejos.

-¡Yo no me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, estas celoso admítelo!!- hay no, se estaban paliando otra vez y eso traía consecuencias en las cuales Harry tenia que ser de mediador, y eso no era de su interés en estos momentos.

-Celoso yo, de esa cosa, estas loc…- Hermione le había dado una cachetada antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y salio rápidamente del comedor. Ron murmuro unas palabras ininteligibles mientras que se sobaba la mejilla. Y luego abandono también el comedor.

12

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy había vuelto a Hogwarts, estaba en boca de todos. Además de los cambios que habían vivido en ese tiempo, Harry había descubierto que hasta Ginny sé le quedaba viendo más de lo necesario y eso lo molestaba. Además no era el único que llamaba tanto la atención, estaba ese tal Ian que nunca se separaba más de cinco minutos de su lado y ni hablar de los dos nuevos profesores que Hogwarts tenía. Las chicas se la pasaban suspirando en cada pasillo. Era como si todo el colegio hubiera tomado algún tipo de filtro amoroso.

Algo raro había en esos cuatro, a pesar de sus diferencias físicas, había algo muy parecido entre ellos. La primera vez que les toco clase de pociones con los Slytherin y en la cual se encontraba Malfoy, el profesor David lo trataba con mucho respeto, era aun mas del típico respeto profesor-alumno, tomaba muy en cuenta sus palabras y se las agradecía como si fuera una especie de maestro-discípulo, al contrario de lo que debía de ser. Algo parecido pero no tan notorio pasaba con el profesor de DCAO, Richard también era cuidadoso con no meterse con Malfoy y también le mantenía un respeto notorio ante este pero él era el profesor y Malfoy no hacia comentarios acerca de su clase.

Ian era un caso aparte, era muy hiperactivo y preguntaba acerca de todo, al contrario de Draco quien se veía mucho mas maduro y tranquilo. Ya no molestaba a los de las otras casas, pero Harry seguía siendo un foco intachable de diversión para este, no perdía la oportunidad de humillarlo, claro que era bastante disimulado al hacerlo, solo los que se encontraban alrededor escuchaban y las pocas veces que un profesor se daba cuenta, hacia la vista gorda, como si no hubiera visto ni oído nada.

¡Que se creía!, el había salvado a todo el mundo mágico de un loco sicópata, lo había salvado a él de una muerte segura como en dos ocasiones y aun así, lo trataban con mas respeto a él. Pero algo haría, no se quedaría con brazos cruzados, Malfoy iba a sentir lo que el sentía en ese momento.

1

Se encontraba en el recibidor que daba hacia las habitaciones, era como una pequeña sala común, pero solo para ellos. Era cómodo, no lo que hubiese deseado, pero estaba bien.

-Draco, ese chico, el que molestas tanto, ¿no es Harry Potter?-¡hay otra ves con preguntas, es que acaso nunca se cansaba de preguntar!

-Si Ian, el es Potter- le contesto Draco sin mucho entusiasmo, lo habían mandado para que le ayudara con todo lo que necesitara, pero al parecer era él quien ayudar a aquel muchacho y no como se suponía que debía ser.

-¿Y por que razón lo tratas de ese modo?- pregunto, esos ojos que ponía, lo irritaban, como era posible que ese monstro tuviera una mirada tan ingenua y expectante. – se supone que hay que pasar desapercibidos y no llamar tanto la atención, como lo haces cuando provocas a ese chico-.

-Por esa misma razón lo hago, siempre nos hemos provocado mutuamente, si no lo hiciera, ahí si llamaría la atención- en relativas cuentas eso era verdad, pero tampoco podía negar que algo de aquel chico le causaba un a sensación extraña, que no le provocaba mas que molestia.

-Es una lastima que no nos permitan cazar aquí, ese chico me atrae, seria

Divertido jugar un poco con él- ese era Richard, que había estado escuchando la conversación mientras leía un ejemplar del Profeta.

-Olvídense de él, Potter me debe unas cuantas y lo hare pagar por eso, no quiero que se metan con él- Ya estaba planeando como hacerlo, lo humillaría, haría que nunca mas quisiera aparecer en publico. Lo haría pagar.

-¿No se supone que tienes parte de la personalidad de Aron?, él era mucho mas sensato de lo que estas siendo ahora Draco-lo que le faltaba, ahora el señor "responsabilidad", se unía a la conversación para decirle que debía o no hacer. Estaba muy consiente de la responsabilidad del cargo que tomaría y todo lo que conllevaría, si se lo hubieran propuesto u ofrecido, antes de transformarlo, seguramente la respuesta hubiera sido negativa al igual que en estos momentos, amaba demasiado su libertad, pero ya no tenia opción Aron lo había escogido a él, antes de millones de vampiros con mucha mas experiencia, como a Marian, ¡ella tenia mas de dos mil años!, pero no, había sido él, un humano de apenas 19 años, quien se tendría que hacer cargo de toda la comunidad "oscura", como ellos mismos se llamaban. Tendría que vivir eternamente, solo por que a un anciano con cuerpo de treinta, no se le ocurría nada mejor que darle el don oscuro a él, y de esa forma traspasarle todo su poder, conocimiento, recuerdos y vivencias. Y esto se suponía que debía hacerlo mas sensato, ¡que solo tenia diecinueve! Y mas encima a pesar que no lo aparentaba, aún no controlaba a la perfección sus poderes. Tenia que liberar la tensión de algún modo, y cual mejor, que con tu enemigo de siempre.

-David, déjalo luego que tome el lugar que le pertenece, ya no podrá hacer todo lo que quiera, o a lo mejor si, todo depende de que si puede controlar al consejo o ellos lo controlen a él- el silencio se apodero de la habitación a veces Richad lo sorprendía.- pero a lo que me refería era a que lo dejes disfrutar luego las obligaciones harán lo suyo con él. Si quiere atormentar al salvador del mundo, que lo haga-.

2

-Bienvenidos jóvenes, hoy reanudaremos el tema que quedo pendiente, hablamos de criaturas oscuras de una belleza sobrenatural y de grandes habilidades, me párese que deje un trabajo de dos pergaminos para el día de hoy, sobre nuestro tema "vampiros"-Esto se pondría interesante, les estaba dejando todo las cartas sobre la mesa, solo bastaba que ataran cabos y lo descubrieran, y eso haría del juego algo mas entretenido.- ¿alguien quiere compartir lo que ha encontrado?

La primera mano en elevarse fue de una chica de pelo castaño y rizado- Tu debes ser Hermione G.- la chica asintió avergonzada- Me han hablado mucho de ti, eres una gran alumna, veamos que tienes.

-Si, esto…-Respiro profundo, el hombre la ponía nerviosa, pero se armo de valor para contestar.- fue difícil encontrar suficiente información acerca de estas criaturas apenas para completar los dos pergaminos pero lo que he encontrado es muy interesante.

Son una raza distinta, no pertenecen a la humana pero tampoco son criaturas mágicas ni mucho menos "animales", pueden vivir toda una eternidad, su piel es muy blanca y dura como una roca, sus habilidades son superiores a la de cualquier humano, son muy ágiles y lo que mas les representa es que beben sangre humana… para mantenerse activos.

-Muy bien quince puntos para Gryffindor, pero lo que ha dicho es apenas una parte de lo que son realmente los vampiros.- torció la boca en una sonrisa – El origen de estos, es un secreto muy bien guardado y que muy pocos vampiros conocen y ninguna otra criatura sabe, datan de miles de años atrás, muchos años antes de que los romanos tuvieran su época dorada. Los vampiros son humanos convertidos por uno que anterior mente recibió el "don oscuro", como ellos lo llaman.

-poseen fuerza y destreza, sus habilidades son aun mayores que las de cualquier humano o animal. Los de mayor poder pueden vivir bajo la luz solar, los más débiles solo se encuentran despiertos durante la noche.

-Profesor- un chico de Gryffindor levanto la mano- ¿Es cierto que los vampiros son inmunes a la magia?

La pregunta causo que muchos se tensaran- si, eso es cierto- contesto- pero no todos, solos los de más poder son inmunes a ella, a los demás los afecta pero no tanto como a los humanos…

La clase término antes de poder terminar con el tema de los Vampiros, era la primera vez que Harry veía a la clase tan atenta ¿seria el tema o el profesor?

3

Estaba terminando de arreglarse, Hermione se había encargado de que no olvidara la celebración en casa de los Weasley, veinticinco años de casados era bastante tiempo, sabia que habían parejas que duraban muchísimo mas, pero aun si, veinticinco no dejaban de ser un numero imponente. Vivir tanto tiempo con una sola persona y sin aburrirse de esta debía ser todo un reto. Siempre había querido casarse y tener una familia numerosa, pero la idea de vivir una vida junto a Ginny ya no le ilusionaba como antes. No que ya no la quisiera, pero era una persona muy celosa y altanera, la quería pero no mas que a una hermanita.

Se había preguntado, como lo hacían las criaturas que Vivian cientos de años y aun más, eternamente. El solo echo de vivir por la eternidad ya debía ser traumarte, pero tener que vivir eternamente con alguien más…

Termino de anudar la corbata y se puso la capa, estaba helando y no deseaba pasar enfermo las fiestas. Se acerco a un espejo, la tenida estaba bien, antes de reanudar las clases había ido de compras para renovar todo el ropero, no quería nada que le trajera malos recuerdos.

Intento acomodarse un poco el cabello, pero al parecer tenía vida propia y no quería ser arreglado. Después de varios intentos fallidos, decidió dejarlo como estaba,

Después de todo era algo que lo caracterizaba.

Ron ya estaba listo, el traje que llevaba esta vez, era mucho mas decente del que había llevado en la fiesta de navidad en cuarto año. Había crecido demasiado después de la guerra, ya estaba como en el metro noventa y dos, además su cabello se había puesto más rojo que nunca, ya casi parecía fuego. A Harry algo que le molestaba era la altura de su mejor amigo ya que se sentía un enano a su lado, estaba midiendo un metro sesenta y siete, pero aun tenia esperanzas en crecer a lo menos unos cinco centímetros mas.

-¿Ya estas listo?, tenemos que salir en unos diez minutos y apurar a las chicas, sabes como se demoran y no creo que a tus padres le haga mucha gracia esperarnos- Ron lo miro sorprendido y eso le pareció extraño.

-¡Valla! Esto es increíble, has dicho una oración completa, mas de tres palabras eso es un logro de tu parte en estos tiempos- Dijo con ironía el pelirrojo. Lamentaba tener que darle la razón en ese sentido, con lo pensativo (depresivo seria mejor decir) que estaba no contestaba mas que en monólogos, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-No bromees y ya vámonos- Harry se dirigió a la puesta, si las chicas se desdoraban llegarían muy tarde por lo cual decidió apurarlas él, mientras Ron se dignaba a bajar.

Las cosas habían cambiado, siempre era él, quien era ayudado por los demás, ahora debía sentirse libre, después de todo ya había acabado con Voldemort. Dumbledore quien había manipulado su vida ya no estaba y ahora no había nadie quien le dijera que es lo que tenia que hacer. Pero no, no se sentía con aquella libertad, si no al contrario, se veía en la obligación de ser un ejemplo a seguir para un montón de magos que le admiraban y temían a la vez. Lo mejor seria desaparecer, alejarse de todo esa gente para que pudieran reconstruir sus vidas sin la necesidad de preocuparse por un poderoso mago que en cualquier momento podría interesarle el poder. Pero tampoco se sentía capas de alejarse, era débil a pesar de lo que aparentaba.

Se sentía solo, aun cuando sus amigos lo acompañaban a donde fuera. Su vida había cambiado al igual que él, ya no tenía las mismas motivaciones, en realidad ya no tenía motivaciones.

Luego de unos diez minutos Harry salio en busca de McGonagall, al ser un viernes común y corriente, la directora tenía que autorizar la salida y llevarlos a algún lugar donde pudieran aparecerse.

Avanzo por los pasillos en busca de la directora, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había tomado un rumbo distinto y no sabia en que parte del castillo había llegado a parar. Lo mejor seria que siguiera los corredores hasta encontrar un cuadro o algún fantasma que le diera las indicaciones de cómo volver a la torre de su casa, pero al girar en un pasillo, un grito, al parecer de mujer le asusto, aquel ruido venia de una de las habitaciones de esa ala del castillo, con cuidado y con varita en mano se acerco al lugar donde provenía el grito. Lentamente abrió la puerta, ya era tarde y no había luz artificial encendida, por lo cual la habitación se veía en tinieblas. Busco con la mirada, hay, donde la luz de la luna traspasaba el ventanal, las siluetas de dos personas resaltaron, uno era, seguramente, la chica que grito y la otra le pertenecía a un hombre, el cual tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven, al parecer desmayada.

Harry no se pudo mover, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que saliera de la habitación, el instinto de supervivencia se lo rogaba, pero no podía moverse, el hombre poso la mirada sobre la de Harry, rojos, rojos como la sangre que caía entre sus labios, eran el color de sus ojos, muchas sensaciones atravesaron el cuerpo de Harry, ninguna grata, pero la peor fue, cuando la criatura le sonrío con malicia, dejando ver los afilados colmillos manchados de sangre…

**Continuara.**

_**Autora:**_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que están siguiendo esta historia y a las que dejaron sus comentarios, chicas se los agradezco mucho!!, trate de responder a ellos pero aun me faltan uno que otro._

_Tanbien quiero agradecer a las personas que me ofrecieron su ayuda para enseñarme a subir los capítulos XP, y a las que se ofrecieron como betas. Les estoy muy agradecida especialmente a Rosa que me esta ayudando con la ortografía, Un besote para ti!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark blood**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes a excepción de Ian, Aron, Marian, David y Richard, No me pertenecen sino a la gran J. k. Rowling, a quien admiraba asta que dejo a Harry con Ginny en el, poco grato, fin de la saga.

**¡!!!!"IMPORTANTE"!!!!**: Esto es o Será un slash (chicoxchico) DracoXHarry, Es un aviso por favor no hagas un comentario desagradable si no te gusta, eres libre de leerlo o no.

**Cap 3**

Harry no se pudo mover, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que saliera de la habitación, el instinto de supervivencia se lo rogaba, pero no podía moverse, el hombre poso la mirada sobre la de Harry, rojos, rojos como la sangre que caía entre sus labios, eran el color de sus ojos, muchas sensaciones atravesaron el cuerpo de Harry, ninguna grata pero la peor fue, cuando la criatura le sonrío con malicia, dejando ver los afilados colmillos manchados de sangre…

Un escalofrío se apodero del cuerpo de Harry, la malicia en la mirada del otro le sugirió que sus intensiones no era exactamente desaparecer de la habitación.

El hombre que aun lo miraba, dejo caer el cuerpo de la joven, causando que la chica se golpeara la cabeza. Aquel movimiento del otro, por fin hizo reaccionar a Harry y dirigirse corriendo hacia la salida, ¿como era posible que escapara en lugar de ayudar a la joven en el suelo?, ¡se estaba comportando como un maldito cobarde! Tenia la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, volvió la cabeza para asegurarse de que, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, aun se mantenía en su lugar. Sin separar la mirada de la criatura movió la manilla, listo para salir de la habitación, pero un destello plateado lo detuvo, hay, frente a él, a solo unos centímetros, se encontraba la criatura. Era por lo menos unos diez centímetros mayor que Harry. Lo tenía contra la puerta con una mano sobre esta para evitar que el chico escapara. El corazón de Harry se agito, el susto había hecho que olvidara respirar, pero como no, en menos de un segundo lo tenia delante de él, sin la minima señal de agitación, al contrario a él, que le costaba respirar y el corazón le latía a mil por minuto.

-¿Tan pronto te quieres marchar Potter?- ¡Que diablos? Eso voz la conocía, estaba seguro de ello, por mas de siete años, que aquella vos lo atormentaba e irritaba, pero ¡no podía ser!, la persona a la que le pertenecia no era para nada parecida a la que tenia enfrente, clara que con lo poco y nada que veía, no podía decir mucho, pero aquella criatura era mucho mas alta y la voz era mas grave de lo que recordaba.

- ¿no me dirás nada Potter? ¿O es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?-no podía ser posible ¿acaso si se trataba de el?

-Mal...Malfoy- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en verdad era el… pero ¿Qué le había pasado? El cambio era asombroso, lo había notado cuando este entro al gran comedor hace solo unas semanas, pero teniéndolo así de cerca era mucho más perceptible. ¿Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas?

-Mucho mas de lo que te imaginas Potter - le susurro al oído- comenzando, con que ahora tengo unos lindos colmillos.-¡le había leído la mente! Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio, dándole a entender que aquello era correcto.

Acerco lentamente la cara hacia la de Harry, que intento apartarse pero la puerta a su espalda se lo impidió, llego hasta la mejilla del otro y apenas rozando con un colmillo bajo hasta la unión del cuello con el hombro, dejando una herida poco profunda, como un rasguño. El dolor que sintió en el cuello, le hizo dar un brinco y juntando fuerzas logro alejarse de Malfoy.

Con cuidado para que el otro no lo notara, llevo la mano hacia el bolsillo en busca de la varita. Estaba decidido, trataría de entretenerlo hasta poder acercarse a la puerta y lograr salir de aquella habitación, sabia que se estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que saliera lo antes posible, que la situación no era normal.

Tenía al vampiro en frente mirándolo con arrogancia esperando que realizara algún movimiento, bien, ese era el momento, lo atacaría con un _desmsius, y _correríahacia la puerta, en tres, dos, uno…

¡¿Harry?!- una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo, lentamente se dio vuelta. Ahí cerca del gran ventanal, en el suelo, donde Malfoy había dejado caer el cuerpo de una mujer, se encontraba Ginebra Wesley, quien lo miraba intensamente, el miedo se reflejo en sus ojos. ¡¡ Que mierda hacia ella ahí!! – ¿Harry eres tu?...

La voz no le salía, no podía entender que hacia Ginny ahí, si ella estaba con Hermione cambiándose para salir.

Dirigió su mirada a Malfoy quien lo miraba con burla, sintió la sangre hervir, ¡el maldito había atacado a Ginny, la había lastimado! El plan que había hecho para escapar ya no serviría, no dejaría ahí a Ginny.

Sin perder de vista a Malfoy, se fue acercando a la chica, cuando llego a su lado, la analizo con la mirada, no había ninguna marca en su cuello, eso si era extraño, luego, si salían de esta, le preguntaría la razón.

La chica se tiro a sus brazos, estaba asustada, había ido a buscar a Harry quien se estaba demorando mucho, y cuando caminaba en su búsqueda, por un pasillo desierto, comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, ya no podía mantener los parpados abiertos.

Eso era lo único que recordaba, y ahora despertaba en una habitación en penumbras, con un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Tenia miedo, no sabia donde estaba, trato de incorporarse pero el movimiento le causo nauseas. Iba a gritar pero en ese momento, sintió un ruido extraño y al poco tiempo después la voz de Harry la lleno de alegría, pero ¿con quien hablaba? Podía sentir a otra persona, pero no lograba escuchar lo que decían.

Desesperada de no saber que pasaba y con un fuerte dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, trato nuevamente de levantarse del suelo, cuando lo vio parado a solo unos metros de ella estaba su novio, mirando fijamente hacia la salida donde un hombre le devolvía la mirada. No supo cual fue la razón, pero una enorme angustia la embriago, tanto así, que una lagrima logro escapar de uno de sus ojos.

-¡¿Harry?!- sonó como pregunta, pero mas bien era un ruego, de que él se encontrase de verdad en ese lugar, de que le dijera con una simple mirada que todo estaba bien y que no tenia porque preocupase. Pero los ojos del chico que la miraron con sorpresa, no infundían el sentimiento que ella estaba deseando, más bien era… ¿miedo? Harry estaba asustado. La mirada del chico la puso nerviosa y el miedo también se apodero de ella, no ese no podía ser Harry... - ¿Harry eres tu?...

El miedo se borro rápidamente de los ojos de Harry, lo vio echar una mirada rápida, nuevamente a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, y con pasos cautelosos se acerco a Ginny. La pelirroja no pudo controlarse y se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro.

-Ginny tranquila… ¿Cómo estas?- la chica temblaba entre sus brazos, se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que era Ginny la joven que Malfoy había dejado caer bruscamente al suelo.

-si estoy bien- por fin pudo pronunciar palabras coherentes- solo un poco adolorida- se llevo la mano a la cabeza para indicar la zona, Harry asintió.

–Veo que por fin despiertas- Malfoy tenia el semblante serio, la expresión de su cara, resulto ser aterradora. Ginny no tardo mucho en reconocerlo, pero se sorprendió bastante al descubrirlo. ¿Era a él, Quien Harry miraba con aprensión? estuvo apunto de decir algo desagradable a el peli plata, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Malfoy- lo dudo un instante pero esa era la única forma de salir de hay sin que sufrieran algún accidente- déjanos ir…-su tono era suplicante, mas que una orden como pensaba Ginny que tenia que ser, sonó como una suplica muy mal disimulada.

Harry le mantuvo la mirada, deseaba romper el contacto visual lo mas rápido posible, pero tenia que ser fuerte, la hermana de su mejor amigo estaba con él y además aun seguía siendo su novia…

Draco se sorprendió un poco ante aquellas palabras, pero no lo demostró, ¿tanto había cambiado, que hasta su mayor enemigo le temiera de ese modo?

-tu salvaste mi vida el año pasado al sacarme de la sala de menesteres en el momento justo-corto el contacto visual y se giro quedado de frente contra la puerta-como pago por ese favor les perdono la vida esta noche…- una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su bello rostro- pero la próxima vez no tendrás la misma suerte…

Tras decir aquellas palabras abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos sorprendidos ¿de verdad los dejaría ir así como así? Mejor valía no preguntar.

Continuara…

_**Autora:**_

_**Hola:**_

_**Pido mil disculpas por la demora de este capitulo, lamentablemente estuve muy ocupada con la U. y mi imaginación no ayudo mucho. Se que este cap. Quedo muy cortito para la próxima tratare de hacerlo mas largo o por ultimo actualizar antes.**_

_**Un millón de besos a tods ls que dejaron sus comentarios y para aquellas personas que lo leyeron, también para quienes me pusieron entre sus favoritos**__****__**.**_

_**Y un abrazo de oso en especial para mi beta Ros Potter (creo que ese es tu Nick preferido?). ¡No sabes cuanto me ayudas!!! **_


	4. la marca

Notas del capítulo:

Los personajes a excepción de Ian, Aron, Marian, David y Richard, No me pertenecen sino a la gran J. a quien admiraba asta que dejo a Harry con Ginny, en el poco grato, fin de la saga.

**---IMPORTANTE---**: Esto es o Será un slash (chicoxchico) DracoxHarry, Es un aviso por favor no hagas un comentario desagradable si no te gusta, eres libre de leerlo o no.

**Dark Bood.**

Cap 4

Nuevamente el odioso dolor de cabeza, hace más de una hora que estaba con esos repentinos dolores que cada vez se volvían más insoportables. Este último lo había dejado postrado sobre aquella cama, sin poder moverse ya que cada movimiento provocaba que el dolor aumentase.

El ruido de la celebración le retumbaba en los oídos. Tenía los ojos llorosos solo por aquel estupido dolor, en estos momentos es donde mas le hubiese gustado haberse quedado en el castillo, en algún silencioso salón o sobre alguna camilla de la enfermería. Pero nada había sucedido como lo deseaba, partiendo por aquel extraño y perturbador encuentro con Malfoy a apenas unos minutos de salir del castillo. Se recriminaba mentalmente por el hecho de haber sido tan débil, había actuado como un cobarde al intentar huir y no enfrentarlo en ese momento, asta Ginny se lo había recriminado cuando lograron salir y dirigirse nuevamente a la torre. Pero aquella mirada salvaje, esos ojos rojos que lo observaron desde que puso un pie en aquella habitación, lo habían turbado de sobremanera.

Ahmm... otro dolor, la temperatura le estaba subiendo, la fina herida en su cuello le estaba escociendo, no sabia que le había hecho Malfoy, pero era seguro que aquello tenia la culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se llevo una mano a la herida que se extendía por todo el largo de su cuello hasta alcanzar el comienzo del hombro. Le había costado ocultarla de las personas que se encontraban en la celebración, especialmente de sus amigos pero al parecer lo había logrado.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde las molestias continuaron y la fiebre lo estaba haciendo sudar como loco, pequeñas convulsiones lo atacaron, esto estaba mal, no soportaría mucho tiempo si seguía así. Apretó los parpados con fuerza el dolor era insoportable, sentía su cuerpo se retorcía solo, gemidos de dolor se le escapaban de la boca, pero Justo en el momento en donde ya no creía aguantar mas, unos suaves golpes se escucharon del otro lado de la habitación y en unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hermione agitada.

-¿Por qué as desaparecido de la fiesta? Harr... ¡oh por dios Harry que te pasa!– rápidamente se acerco a la cama donde este se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor, había llegado con la intención de regañarlo por desaparecer de la fiesta pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba – HARRY! Por favor di me que te pasa… Llamare a alguien que te venga a ver.

Iba a salir de la habitación pero Harry la detuvo antes que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

-Espera Mione, no... no lo hagas- le costaba respirar y un fuerte mareo provoco que nuevamente cayera sobre la cama.

- ¡pero que dices! ¡Mira como estas necesitas ayuda urgente!.

-Mione de verdad, por favor solo espera…- sabía que se trataba de la herida, el dolor provenía de ella y a pesar del fuerte malestar que sentía, no deseaba que nadie más se enterara de aquello.

A regañadientes Hermione acepto, pero invocó paños húmedos para intentar bajar la fiebre.

ahhhh!!! El dolor seguía siendo insoportable, se llevo las manos al cuello intentando apaciguarlo pero no sirvió de nada, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente y con mayor intensidad.

Y no lo soporto… la vista se le nublo y poco a poco fue cayendo a la inconciencia.

2

-Ya a sucedido…- Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se cruzo por sus finos labios. Había demorado un poco pero por fin había pasado, lo podía sentir, aquella extraña sensación de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo. Ya estaba, la marca que lo condenaba como su presa por la eternidad, había aparecido por fin en el cuerpo del otro chico. A pesar de la distancia podía sentir aquel sello. Ya no le quedaría escapatoria a Potter, ya era parte del juego.

-Que estas tramando Dragón- pregunto Richard, que no le había pasado desapercibido el susurro y la sonrisa del rubio, conocía a los Malfoy, y esas muecas no presagiaban nada bueno.

- Nada que te interese Mutiere.

-Draco, espero que no estés tramando nada malo. Recuerda lo importante que eres y…

-No te preocupes David, Draco no seria capaz de hacer algo que nos perjudicara.

-Eso no me preocupa Richard, se que Draco es responsable, amenos en ese sentido.

-Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera… deberían estar haciendo algo mas provechoso y decirme a que debo su visitas en mis aposentos.

El semblante de los hombres se endureció -Solo estamos preocupados por ti, nosotros podemos sobrevivir sin alimento por un tiempo pero Ian y tu son muy jóvenes.

-Por mi no se preocupen el poder de Aron me da un poco mas de fortaleza en ese habito.

-No trates de engañarnos Draco, se que es difícil para ti aguantar las ganas de beber aun tanto como los otros por que hace poco fuiste trasformado en uno de nosotros- Richard tenia razón, estaba teniendo dificultad para controlar la sed, hace ya dos días que no recibían alimento, el enemigo había logrado interceptar los carros en el que mandaban la "mercaría" suerte que aun no descubrían a donde la enviaban puesto que no solo el, sino todos los que estaban en el castillo y sus alrededores correrían peligro.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, Ian que acababa de entrar estaba con semblante preocupado- Han logrado que llegue solo un de ellos- dijo Ian.

La mirada de David y Richard se encontraron, solo con mirarse en tendieron lo que el otro quería decir - nosotros podemos aguantar un día mas, aliméntense ustedes.

Un pequeño silencio lleno la sala, que lograran que llegara algo ya era mucho. Draco sabia como se encontraba sus compañeros, en especial sus "paje" por lo que no dudo a cederlo, además el ya tenia una presa y aria uso de ella cuando lo necesitara- Esta bien, David y tu pueden salir fuera del castillo a cazar, Ian quédate tu con ella, estas muy débil y necesitas alimentarte.

-Por supuesto que no! Tú eres nuestro líder, es mucho más importante que tú estés bien.

-Tranquilo, soy más fuerte que tú, puedo soportarlo, además tengo otros planes en mente.

3

_Ven a mi pequeño… ven a mi…_

-¡Harry, por fin despiertas!- con dificultad abrió los ojos, tratando de buscar la procedencia de esa voz, pero solo Hermione se encontraba delante suyo. Confundido y adolorido se incorporo en la cama, los parpados le pesaban y todo el cuerpo le dolía, se sentía molido, como si lo hubieran agarrado a golpes, pero agradecía que todo aquel insoportable dolor que solo hace unos momentos había sentido, habían desaparecido.

-Mione... ¿Quién estaba contigo?- la chica lo miro sin entender.

-solo tu Harry ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No te reocupes, deben de ser alucinaciones mías…

-Harry dime que te paso y no mientas.

Aun cuanto le costaba admitir lo sucedido, Harry procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Desde el extraño ser, el descubrimiento de la identidad de este, su fría y aterradora mirada y la pequeña herida ocasionada con uno de sus colmillos…

-Pues, por las cualidades que me indicas, puede tratarse de un vampiro… quien lo diría Malfoy un habitante de la noche.

-si yo también pensé lo mismo.

-Harry si nuestras conjeturas son ciertas, tienes un pequeño gran problema.

-¿Deque hablas?

-Según lo que e estudiado de estas criaturas…- ¿Cómo se lo decía?, cuando Harry aun se encontraba inconciente, Hermione había logrado ver el cambio que había sufrido la cicatriz causada por el colmillo y aun para ella había sido chocante darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¿no se si recuerdas la ultima clase del DCAO del mes pasado?- Harry negó- pues hay hablaron sobre las criaturas mas peligrosas y de apariencia humana. En ella el profesor Mutiere hablo de ciertas formas que tienes algunas criaturas para marcar a su presa…

-y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con migo?

-todo Harry…-Hermione saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño espejo, el cual tendió a Harry.

Harry lo recibió sin entender por lo que Hermione le indico que se mirara en el.

Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que por fin Harry reparo en lo que su amiga quería mostrarle, ahí, donde antes se encontraba el tajo a lo largo de su cuello, se hallaba, una extraña marca. Poco a poco la comprensión llego, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y descubrió la mirada de lastima que le dirigía su amiga.

-lo siento Harry.

-yo estoy…

-marcado Harry, eres la presa de Draco Malfoy…

Continuara…

Notas finales:

Las disculpas ¿son suficientes? ... lo siento, esto de ser joven universitaria me tiene con el tiempo ocupado en millones de cosas XD TODO ES CULPA DE MIS PROFESORES, EL RETRASO EN EL CAP es culpa de ELLOS jajaj, no mentira soy yo pero = me dejan poco tiempo libre XP.

Ahora q esta terminando el año y se avecinan los exámenes creo q me tardare en actualizar. pero tratare de actualizar mas rápido

DISCULPEN LO Cortito! jojoj

un besote a **todS** los q me dejanron sus comentarios!!!


End file.
